malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancer's Lament/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in US TPB – other editions may vary. * Dorin Rav, A youth out of Tali * Wu, Pseudonym of a young Dal Hon mage In Heng * Shalmanat, A sorceress, given the title of ‘Protectress of Li Heng’ * Silk, A city mage * Mister Ho, A city mage, also known as Hothalar * Mara, A city mage * Smokey, A city mage * Koroll, A city mage * Ullara, Daughter of a stabler, and a collector of birds * Pung the child-stealer, A Hengan crime boss * Greneth/Gren, Pung’s lieutenant * Tran, One of Pung’s underbosses * Urquart, A Hengan crime boss * Rafalljara Undath'al Brunn, A Hengan master thief in Urquart’s gang, known as ‘Rafall’ * Rheena, A thief * Shreth, A thief * Loor, A thief Of the Kanese Sword-Dancers * Hallens, Captain of King Chulalorn the Third’s bodyguard * Iko, A new recruit to the king’s bodyguard * Yuna, A member of the king’s bodyguard * Torral, A member of the king’s bodyguard * Sareh, A member of the king’s bodyguard * Rei, A member of the king’s bodyguard * Yvonna, A member of the king’s bodyguard Others * Ryllandaras, The White Jackal, also known as the man-beast * Sister Night, A powerful and ancient sorceress * Dassem, An acolyte of Hood, named by some the ‘Sword of Hood’ * Liss, A resident mage of Li Heng * K'rul, An elder god |-|Complete A-Z= A * A'Karonys, a Kanese mage Dancer's Lament, Chapter 6 * Anomander Rake, the Son of Darkness * Lady Apsalar, aka Apsal'ara, the thief queen * Astodil, with Gemnal, doomed lovers * Auralas, of the Crimson Guard B * Baudin, a Pung urchinDancer's Lament, Chapter 16 * Biter, Ullara's owl * Breaker-Jon, an Urquart enforcerDancer's Lament, Chapter 3 * Bruneth, a Pung gang memberDancer's Lament, Chapter 5 * Buell, a veteran of the Hengan RegularsDancer's Lament, Chapter 12 * Burn, an Elder Goddess, aka the 'Sleeping Goddess' C * Cal-Brinn, a mage in the Crimson Guard * Chulalorn the First, former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Second, former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Third, current king of Kan * Chulalorn the Fourth, heir to the throne of Kan Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18 Dancer's Lament, Epilogue * Courian D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard * Cutter, Ullara's bird of prey D * Dassem, an acolyte of Hood, named by some the 'Sword of Hood' * Deel, a Pung urchinDancer's Lament, Chapter 9 * Demon, a Nacht * Denili Liejen Favathalven, Great Matron of the Favathalven family * Dorin Rav, a youth out of TaliDancer's Lament, Prelude * Draconus, an Elder God * D'rek, the Worm of Autumn E * Edgewalker, a guardian of the Shadow Realm * ( Enchantress : see T'riss ) * Errant, an Elder God F * Fanah Leerulenal, Hengan leather engraver * Faruj, legendary master assassin of the Talian Iron Crown * Fingers, of the Crimson Guard * Fury, Ullara's bird of prey G * Ganoth Amtar, a former priest of the Enchantress * Gemnal, with Astodil, doomed lovers Dancer's Lament, Chapter 13 * Ghula-Sin, a Kanese mage * Gisel, a Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Glenyllen, Hengan captainDancer's Lament, Chapter 4 * Gothos, a Jaghut * Gremain, lieutenant of Rafall * Greneth/Gren, Pung’s lieutenantDancer's Lament, Chapter 7 * Greymane, a noted warrior * Gudaran, a historian * Gwyn, a mage in the Crimson Guard H * Hallens, Captain of King Chulalorn the Third's sword-dancer bodyguard * Haral, a Kanese bonecutterDancer's Lament, Chapter 19 * High King, a powerful curser Dancer's Lament, Chapter 8 * ( Ho : see Mister Ho ) * Hood, the God of Death * Hounds of Shadow, guardians of the Shadow Realm I * Iko, Kanese sword-dancer, a new recruit to the king's bodyguard J * Jadeen of Traly, A Kanese mage * Jawan, a Pung urchin * Jerruth, a Kanese diplomat * Juage, a Jaghut K * K'azz D'Avore, of the Crimson Guard * Keen, Ullara's split-tail hawk * Kela, a Kanese camp follower * Kilmandaros, an Elder Goddess * King of the Mountains, a giant bird of prey * Koroll, a city mage * K'rul, an Elder God * Kuth, a Kan Elite L * Lakke Sumarkethol, High Priest of Burn * Lar, a prisoner * Lee, an enforcer for Rafall * Liss, a resident mage of Li Heng * Loor, a thief * ( Lord Plyngeth : see Plyngeth ) * Luthan, of the Crimson Guard M * Malkir Herengar, the heir to the Grisian throne, twin of Malle of Gris * Malle of Gris, a Grisian noble, twin of Malkir Herengar Dancer's Lament, Chapter 15 * Mara, a city mage * Mister Ho, aka Ho, a city mage, also known as Hothalar * Mosolan, an old Kanese generalDancer's Lament, Chapter 20 * Mowri, the Lady of Slaves and Beggars N * Nara, the lone caravan survivor of an attack by Ryllandaras O * Oberl, aka 'Oberl of Purge', of the Crimson Guard * Odd-Hand, a minor figure in the underworld of Li Heng * Oleg Vikat, a scholar of the Warrens * Oponn, the twin jesters of chance: Lad (push/bad luck) and Lady (pull/good luck) * Osserc, an Elder God P * Panet, a Pung toughDancer's Lament, Chapter 11 * Petal, a mage of the Crimson Guard * Petra, of the Crimson Guard * Pillip, a Pung urchin * Lord Plyngeth, commander of Hengan forces * Poliel, the Lady of Pestilence and Corruption * Prince, Ullara's plains falcon * ( Protectress of Li Heng : see Shalmanat ) * Pung the child-stealer, aka Pung, a Hengan crime boss Q * ( Queen of Dreams : see T'riss ) R * Rafalljara Undath'al Brunn, aka Rafall, a Hengan master thief in Urquart's gang * Red, a mage in the Crimson Guard * Red, Ullara's bird of prey * Rei, a Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard *''Renalt, stabler and father of Ullara * 'Rheena, a thief * Rill, a Pung urchin * '''Ryllandaras, aka the White Jackal, also known as the man-beast Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1 Dancer's Lament, Chapter 8 S * Sareh, a Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguardDancer's Lament, Chapter 14 * Shalmanat, a sorceress, given the title of Protectress of Li Heng * Shreth, a thief * Silk, a city mage * Sister Night, a powerful and ancient sorceressDancer's Lament, Chapter 2 * Smokey, a city mage * Spivy, a Favathalven family slave * Stephan, an assassin, a student of Faruj * Swift, Ullara's bird of prey T * Tapal, mistress of the Favathalven family estate * Topaz, a thief of song * Torral, a Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Tran, one of Pung's underbosses * T'riss, the Queen of Dreams * ( Twins : see Oponn ) U * Ullara, daughter of a stabler and a collector of birds * Urquart, a Hengan crime boss V * Venaralan, a Lieutenant of the Hengan Regulars * Veralarathell, a Lieutenant of the Hengan engineers W * Watcher, Ullara's bird of prey * ( White Jackal : see Ryllandaras ) * Wu, pseudonym of a young Dal Hon mage Y * Yuna, a Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Yvonna, a Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Dancer's Lament